


The Panther Problem

by Tsukirai



Series: The Cocktail of Problems [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Because this is Aokise we're talking about, Lemon, M/M, Panther!Aomine, Why wouldn't there be no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukirai/pseuds/Tsukirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine turned into a panther? What is Kise going to do, and what about school? Panther!Aomine, Aokise, lemon. Slight Kagakuro and Midotaka. Inspired by a picture I saw of Panther!Aomine and Kise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panther Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobas
> 
> Posting this here too, first uploaded on FF.net.
> 
> One of my first fics so it might be bad-ish (I'm sorry if it is sobs)
> 
> Also, PM me or something if you want to see the pictures that I'm referring to haha

Aomine and Kise were a couple now, and the basketball teams that they were in knew that, although they didn't really tell anyone, not wanting to destroy Kise's modeling career. Kise was often over at Aomine's, seeing as the blue-headed male lived alone, much like Kagami. Sometimes the two would go on double dates with Kuroko and Kagami, and often it resulted in Kagami and Aomine fighting over something useless. Kise and Kuroko were always the ones to pull them apart.

But I'm rambling. Let's get on with the story, hm? Background info really isn't that interesting.

* * *

Aomine yawned as he opened the door to grab the newspaper. He really only subscribed just to read the comics. He bent down to pick up the roll of paper, but he also noticed a parcel.  _Huh. Another fan mail for Kise,_ Aomine thought.  _Wait how'd they know that he was here?_

Aomine turned to take a glance at his bedroom door, where Kise was snoozing in his bed after a tired and exciting night. He tugged at the ribbon and the box undid itself as well. There was a small bite-sized cake inside. Aomine glared at it for a while before popping it into his mouth. He didn't particularly like it when his fans gave him stuff. It made him feel… jealous. Not like he would admit it though.

He licked his fingers because he was too lazy to go wash his hands and threw the box away. Leaving the newspaper on the coffee table, he went back into his room and sneaked back into bed, hugging Kise and falling back asleep.

* * *

Kise stretched. Saturdays were relaxing, especially when there was no practice. He shifted under Aomine's heavy arm and snuggled closer to the warmer body. There was something tickling his leg and he reached down to grab it. His fingers touched something firm and textured. Hair? Kise looked down.

Aomine jerked awake when he felt Kise touch something. He grunted as Kise shifted to look down. "A-Aominecchi?" Kise said voice sleep ladled. Aomine grunted in a questioning way but still kept his eyes closed, refusing to wake up just yet. "Aominecchi." Kise said, more firmly and awake.

"What?" Aomine grunted out, opening an eye. Kise stared at him with serious eyes. "You've got a tail…"

"Hah? What're you talking about Kise?" Aomine was almost fully awake now. Kise held up his hand, and lo and behold, he held Aomine's tail. Aomine touched it, and yep, he did feel it. He traced his hand all the way down until he felt it connect at the spot just above his butt.

"What." Aomine said.

"I should be asking that Aominecchi." Kise said. Aomine sat up and scratched his head but he felt something extra. Aomine dashed towards the toilet to look in the mirror. He was all there; his face, his dark skin, his cocky eyes, but also, he had a pair of blue rounded ears. Kise followed him in and pulled on an ear.

"Ow! Kise!" Aomine complained, rubbing his extra ear. "Aominecchi has cat parts." Kise said seriously.

Aomine tsk-ed and looked back at Kise, who was apparently trying to stop himself from laughing. "Stop laughing!" Aomine said, pouncing on Kise. The two toppled onto the floor and Aomine went for Kise's ticklish spots. "EEEEEEP AOMIN-AOMINECCHIIII STOOOOOPPPP!" Kise cried, giggling and laughing and twisting under Aomine's evil fingers of tickles.

They stopped a few seconds later, laughing and panting on the toilet floor, lucky to not have hit their heads on the toilet bowl. "So, how did you get that?" Kise asked, lying on the toilet floor in content.

"Hmm… Iono. Must be the cake I ate this morning."

"You had caaake? I want cake!" Kise pouted at Aomine, and said man just thought about all the things the model could do with that mouth.

"It was from one of your fans… probably."

"'Probably'? Aominecchi you don't go around picking food off the floor and eating it!" Kise poked Aomine in the ribs.

"But… It was food…" Aomine grumbled and Kise just sighed. "Well I don't think you can go out like this. Stay home today."

Aomine gave him his predator smile and grabbed the blonde's waist. "Only if you stay home with me," he whispered into his ear. Kise shivered.

"-st." Kise whimpered.

"What?"

"B-breakfast." Kise said louder.

Aomine chuckled. "Fine." And they both got up and made their way into the kitchen. Kise rummaged through the cupboards when Aomine opened the fridge door. "Eggs?" he asked.

Kise nodded. "Do you have bread?"

"Oh, I ran out. Want sausages instead?"

Few food options were thrown here and there and they just settled on eggs, sausages and… cereal. Aomine likes weird food combinations sometimes.

* * *

Kise didn't have any modeling jobs today, so they spent the whole day lazing around. They tried to watch television, but Aomine fell asleep, and then Kise joined him. They napped for a while when there was a whole series of knocks and ringing from the door. Aomine got up and opened the door, slightly grumpy because he woke up abruptly.

Sakurai was shocked. "Ah… Su-sumimasen!" He apologized. Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Haah?" His tail swished angrily, ears tilted back

"Um… I came to return your umbrella…"

Aomine tilted his head a bit, trying to remember when he lent the apologetic mushroom his umbrella.

"Uh… Aomine-san, you hav—"

"Oh it was when it was raining like shit and you didn't have an umbrella and I got Kise to come get me," He interrupted Sakurai. Kise made a questioning sound at the mention of his name.

Sakurai poked his head over Aomine's shoulder, tip-toeing. He spotted Kise on his sofa, wearing Aomine's shirt.

"Eh? Kaijou's Kise?" Sakurai asked. Aomine turned to look at Kise before turning back and giving Sakurai a questioning look. "Oh right. You two. Uh sumimasen."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Eh? Su-sumimasen sumimasen  _sumimaseeeen!_ " Sakurai cried. Kise hooked an arm around Aomine's shoulder. "You apologize too much," Kise laughed.

Sakurai looked uncomfortable, so Kise added, "I think you should go now. I'm sure Aominecchi has many fun things he wants to do with me."

Sakurai was furiously blushing and flying off into the sunset like a meerkat being chased by a hyena. Apparently they napped for quite some time.

Kise giggled as Aomine closed the door. "You have very interesting people on your team, Aominecch—"

Aomine interrupted him by pushing him against the door and covering Kise's mouth with his own. He forced his tongue into Kise's mouth while Kise raised his hands to Aomine's chest, trying to push the taller man away.

Distracted by the tongue dancing with his own, Kise didn't exactly have the strength to push Aomine away. Aomine pulled away and went for his neck, licking and sucking and biting, and that was when Kise pushed Aomine off him. "Ao-aominecchi! At least give me a warning first!"

Aomine smirked. "You were the one who said that I had many fun things to do with you."

"It… It was a joke!"

"Too bad because I'm taking this joke seriously."

"Eep!" Kise squeaked, feeling the hand that snucked under his, well actually Aomine's, shirt, "B-bedroom! Bedroom!"

Kise squeaked even louder when Aomine wrapped an arm around his shoulder and bent down to hook his legs, effectively carrying Kise bridal-style. He crooked his neck and continued their kiss; Kise raised his hand to Aomine's head, tugging at the hair and a cat ear, while Aomine walked back to the bedroom.

He unceremoniously dumped Kise on the bed as he took off his shirt, while Kise made himself comfortable on the double bed that Aomine had.

Aomine climbed onto the bed and stared at Kise, a peep of blue left from his dilated pupils and smirked, tail swishing excitedly. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Kise woke from the warmth and the brightness. There was something heavy resting on his stomach, and he was still wrapped in the blanket.

"Aominecchi, your arm's heavy," he sleepily complained while struggling to get the blanket off. He heard a weird growl and he opened his eyes.

Kise stared at Aomine and swallowed. "Aominecchi? Are you okay?"

Aomine nuzzled Kise with his head, refusing to wake up. "Aominecchi!" Kise shouted.

"What?" Aomine replied, but Kise couldn't understand him, because all he heard was a growl.

"Aominecchi… you're a…."

Aomine frowned.

"Give me a high five." Kise said, timidly raising his hand. Aomine snickered and raised his hand to high-five Kise. His eyes widened.

His large dark blue paw touched Kise's hand before he brought it up to his face. He had a paw. He twisted to look at the rest of his body.  _I'm a…_  "A panther." Kise breathed, finishing Aomine's thought.

He turned back to look at Kise with shock. Kise reached up to rub his muzzle and down to his neck. He slid his hand along Aomine's flank in awe. "Aominecchi what happened to you?"

Aomine replied, but he spoke in panther. All Kise heard was an unsure sound. "It was the cake wasn't it? Aominecchi you shouldn't have eaten the cake no matter how jealous you were!"

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kise before giving Kise's face a big lick. "Geeh!" Kise squealed. Aomine smirked, surprisingly his new face allowed him to.

He rolled off the bed and tried walking on all fours.  _Feels natural…_ Aomine thought and made his way to the bathroom. Kise watched him go, thinking ' _That's a huge panther'._ Aomine lifted himself on his hind paws and rested his front paws on the sink. He stared at his reflection.

He had dark blue fur, darker than his hair but with a hint of blue. His blue eyes were still there. He opened his mouth and looked at his sharp teeth, also experimenting with his ears and tail. He got down and watched as Kise walked in in his shirt. His body went as high as his hips and his head ended at mid-torso. Kise rubbed behind his ears, and Aomine pushed back. Kise giggled, "You're just a big kitty, Aominecchi! Nekominecchi!"

Aomine growled playfully and knocked Kise over, almost repeating the previous day's tickling session, except he started licking Kise all over.

"Geh! Nekominecchi stop!" Kise giggled, Aomine covering his face with panther saliva.

He stopped licking and gave Kise a smirk before he started licking himself down, cleaning and grooming. Kise looked at how Aomine was able to twist himself so much, at how flexible he was. Well, he  _is_ a cat.

Aomine stopped and just gave Kise a look. "What? Hungry?" Kise asked and Aomine nodded. Kise washed his face before following Aomine into the kitchen. He used his mouth to open the fridge. Staring into the fridge for a moment, he closed the door and reached higher for the freezer. Using his teeth again, he brought out every single thing that was meat.

He grabbed a piece of bacon and started chewing, giving an amused face. "Nekominecchi, you have to wait for it to thaw!" Kise laughed. He took the bunch of meat and laid it on the counter so it could thaw. Aomine tried to get more meat but Kise swatted him on the muzzle. "No," he said simply and Aomine looked at Kise, then at the meat, and decided to go for the meat again.

" _Nekominecchi!"_ Kise yelled, but Aomine stole another strip of frozen bacon before chewing it and swallowing it. Kise pouted and Aomine gave him a smirk. Deciding that he didn't want a stomachache, Aomine lazed around in the living room as Kise made his own breakfast. Kise sat down with a bowl of cereal and turned the TV on. Aomine jumped onto the sofa and laid his head on Kise's lap, watching TV too.

A few hours passed as they watched various crime and medical shows, and Kise went to check on the meat.

"Nekominecchi! The meat's ready!" Kise cried and Aomine immediately jumped over the sofa and bounded over to Kise and stared at him with those big kitty eyes. Kise laughed as he put the meat into a platter. Aomine stood on his hind legs but Kise lifted the platter over his head. "Down, Nekominecchi," Kise said, trying to control Aomine and his carnivorous needs. Aomine got down on all fours and growled. His pupils started to dilate and Kise had a really bad feeling.

Aomine crouched for a few seconds before pouncing at Kise, the two of them falling to the floor. One of his front paws pinned one of Kise's arms and his other paw dragged the platter closer to him, tail swishing in agitation. "N-nekominecchi!" Kise yelled, his free hand tugging at the scruff that all cats had and one leg trying to push the heavy panther off him. Aomine just ignored him and managed to lick the plate clean before getting off of Kise.

Kise got up sighed. He swatted Aomine on the head. "Bad Nekominecchi!" He reprimanded lightly, "I'm going to the supermarket to get you more meat. You're lucky I have money Nekominecchi, because I don't know how long you're gonna stay like that."

Aomine made a sound that sounded like a grunt before nuzzling Kise's leg. Kise smiled and gave Aomine a rub on the head behind the ears before getting his wallet and going out. Before he opened the door, however, he spun around and headed back into the kitchen. He put the stopper in the sink and said, "Nekominecchi, I put the stopper in the sink in case you get thirsty. Just turn the tap okay?"

Aomine gave a nod.

"Remember to turn it off as well. You don't want your apartment overflowing with water."

Aomine gave another nod and Kise went out.

The panther was amused at his state of self. He jumped here and there, marveling at how much muscle he has, and he poked his head out the window for a bit, smelling in the world. He could hear the birds from far away, and he could smell the annoying dog that stayed beside him. At that moment, the dog started yapping, and he smirked.

He let out a roar and the dog stopped barking at once.  _Well, there's one thing useful in this body,_ Aomine mused. He was also amused at how high pitched his roar was, and figured that it was probably a panther thing.

He felt thirsty, so he went to the kitchen and rose on two paws. One paw started swiping at the tap and water started to flow. He stopped it after about half a minute and started drinking from the sink.  _Better than drinking from a bowl,_ Aomine thought, lapping up the water. He was surprised how much water he could hold in his tongue. When he finished most of the water, he walked into his bedroom and jumped on his bed. Curling up, he decided to take a nap.

* * *

He woke to the sound of the door being open. He silently got off his bed and crept beside the doorway. The house was dark, Aomine looked at the clock.  _6pm. Kise was out for so long just to buy food?_ Aomine thought, stomach growling a bit at the mention of food. He watched as Kise walked into the kitchen with a rather big bag and started unpacking the meat into the freezer. Kise hummed while not noticing Aomine staring at him, him being dark blue and blending in with the dark.

Aomine smirked.  _Might as well put that good camouflage and stealth skill to work._

* * *

Kise was trying to stuff the freezer full of meat. He took out some to thaw out in the refrigerator for a bit. He put in some other groceries into the fridge and closed the door. Folding the plastic bags for further use, he turned around and jumped 1 foot in the air. Aomine just sat there with a face full of amusement.

"MOTHERFU—" Kise shouted, almost swearing.

Aomine snickered, covering his muzzle with a paw. "Nekominecchi!" Kise whined, "Don't scare me like that!"

Aomine rubbed Kise's leg again in apology, although he was still amused. Kise sat on the floor and gave Aomine a hug, rubbing at his back at the same time. "I wonder how this thing will last. I hope its not forever."

There was silence for a while, and Kise, being a Gemini, couldn't take the silence for long. "Well, I'm going to cook dinner," he decided. He brought out the meat in the refrigerator and Aomine was about to stand again when Kise shoved something in his face. Aomine's eyes widened. Again.

_HE MUZZLED MEEEEEEE?_ Aomine screamed in his mind.

He bent down and started to try and paw it off, desperately swiping at the muzzle and the band attached to the back of his head, making a low growling sound.

"Whoa it actually fit. It's the biggest muzzle I could find," Kise said, amused at the way Aomine tried to take it off. Obviously he doesn't like being muzzled. "It still kinda doesn't fit though," he looked at the empty space between Aomine's nose and the end of the muzzle.

"Well, maybe that would teach you patience, Nekominecchi!" Kise giggled. Aomine just glared at him but Kise ignored it, making his own dinner. Aomine went to the living room while his meat thawed, trying to squeeze through table legs and chair legs, because he was just too damned amused.

"You know," Kise said from the kitchen, "Because I bought this whole shit ton of meat, people gave me funny looks?"

Aomine snickered before bounding over to Kise and giving him playful licks on his feet, which tickled Kise.

Half an hour later, Kise was done with his dinner and figured that Aomine looked hungry and just let him have the meat. He placed it all on the platter again and lifted it off the table. Aomine eagerly rose on two legs, looking like a dog begging. Kise put the platter on the floor but before Aomine could charge forward, he raised a hand.

"Wait." He said simply.

Aomine stayed in place, even though he was itching to move forward. After a minute, Kise stood up and unlatched the muzzle. Aomine happily ran forward to devour the meat like the predator he is. Kise chuckled.  _Maybe I can control him like this,_ he thought.

They both ate together and Kise went to take a shower. Aomine was bored, bored,  _BORED._ He restlessly paced the room and then he gave a smile.

Kise came out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hips. He always left his clothes outside; it became a habit since usually after he bathed Aomine would shed his clothes.  _Why bother wearing clothes when you can just wear it after you ravish me?_ Kise had said back then, when Aomine noticed he never brought his clothes in anymore.

He opened the toilet door and let the steam come out. Cool air touched his damp skin and goose bumps started appearing.

Aomine got ready when he heard the water shut off, and soon the door opened, revealing a towel-clad Kise. He stalked and stayed low to the ground, soundlessly approaching Kise quickly. He opened his mouth caught the towel.

"N-NEKOMINECCHIIIIII!" Kise squealed when Aomine pulled the towel off Kise's body, revealing his glorious nakedness. He quickly grabbed the nearest pair of pants and started chasing the prankster panther around the house, yelling profanities.

After another round of struggling and licking, Kise decided to retire to bed, tired from the excitement. Then something occurred to him.

"Nekominecchi?" Kise asked, and the panther raised his head from where it lay on the floor. "Tomorrow is Monday."

Realization hit the panther's face.

_School._

* * *

Throughout the whole night, Aomine was really restless. Being nocturnal, he was bored because Kise was asleep. He tried to sleep, but he woke up too soon.

He poked his head out the window again, and breathed in the scents. He tried to differentiate which smell was which and it entertained him for 2 hours. It was 4 am, and Kise woke. He found Aomine with his head out the window. "Nekominecchi?" He drowsily asked. Aomine brought his head back in to look at Kise. "What are you doing?"

Aomine didn't want to answer, and instead just pounced on the sill sleepy kid, fully waking the boy up. He gave a tilt of his head and Kise pushed Aomine a bit as a sign that he wanted the panther off him.

"I wanted to go out early to your school. We have to inform your basketball team of your… condition."

When he heard 'basketball', Aomine's ears perked up and his eyes widened. Kise frowned as he watched Aomine shift nervously. He tugged at Kise's shirt and ran into the bedroom. Kise followed, curious.

Aomine rolled his basketball with his nose to Kise. "Basketball?" Kise asked and Aomine nodded.

Then, he rolled it to Kise's feet and the blonde picked the ball up. Aomine rose to sit on his hind legs and signaled with his front paws to throw the ball at him. Kise threw the ball and with one paw, he swiped it away. "What…?" Kise was confused now.

Aomine rolled his eyes and went to get the ball again. Kise threw the ball, and the panther hit it away again.

"Nekominecchi, what are you doing?" Aomine made a very stressed noise and got the ball again. Kise threw again, hoping he can figure it out now.

This time, Aomine didn't swipe the ball away; instead he caught the ball in his paw and threw it behind him.

The gears clicked in Kise's brain. "Kurokocchi?!" Kise snickered. Aomine let out a low, pissed growl and Kise stopped laughing. Even though it was Aomine, he was a currently a dangerous panther.

"So, basketball… Kurokocchi… you have a match with Kurokocchi?"

Aomine shook his head.

"You  _don't_ have a match with Kurokocchi?"

Aomine paused before he shook his head again.

"How can you have a match with Kurokocchi and say you don't at the same time?"

Aomine lay on the ground and covered his eyes with his paws, making a very annoyed and stressed noise. Kise was as clueless as usual.

Aomine went to his closet and pulled out his basketball uniform. Kise started to connect the dots. "Basketball… Kurokocchi… Touou Gakuen… Oh!" Kise said, "You have a practice match with Seirin?"

Aomine nodded.  _Finally, that blockhead has no brain._

"I guess that means you can't have that match then."

Aomine gave Kise a distraught look. He sat on his hind legs again and pawed at Kise's chest. "There's no choice! You can't play basketball like this!"

Aomine whimpered, ears lowering. "We still have to go to your school. I already called in sick. Well, I meant I called Kasamatsu-senpai. Come on, let me get ready."

Aomine let Kise go do his stuff while he sat on the sofa. Kise came out of the bedroom 10 minutes later with a leash in his hand. Aomine narrowed his eyes.

"I have to." Kise stated simply. Aomine let out a low growl.

"I can't have you wreck havoc in the public Nekominecchi."

Aomine pulled his lips back to show Kise his sharp teeth as he growled louder. Kise came closer to Aomine didn't move.

Aomine let Kise leash him, not wanting to upset the model. He did, however, make it hard for Kise to lead him.

"Nekominecchiiiiiiiii," Kise grounded out for the tenth time, trying to get the Black Panther to move, but Aomine refused to budge.

_This is revenge,_ Aomine thought;  _you can't just leash me and expect me to obey you like some dog._

* * *

It took Kise 50 minutes to get to Touou Gakuen, even though it was actually a 15-minute walk from Aomine's apartment. No one was around yet, and they snuck into the gym. "Is there gym classes today?" Kise asked, and Aomine shook his head. They hid in the storage room. Kise was napping, since he woke early just to bring Aomine into school, and in return, he let Kise use his flank as a pillow. His tail curled to rest on Kise and the sleeping man shifted and hugged his tail to his chest like a bolster. Aomine smirked.

Aomine took another nap, and he woke up when he heard the gym doors open. He slid his tail from Kise's grip and smacked him lightly in the face.

"Wah!" Kise jerked awake. "Nekominecchi, what was that for?"

Aomine looked at the door, and Kise heard people coming in. He looked around and saw no basketballs around. "Looks like they won't be coming in here," Kise said.

Aomine opened the door a bit by rising and pushing the door handle down with a paw. He stuck an ear out so he could hear what was going on.

He heard Imayoshi give out instructions to the noobies and told the regulars about the practice match. Then he heard the doors open again.

"Imayoshi-san! Coach Harasawa!" Aomine heard Riko say.

He turned to Kise and made a noise. "They're here?" Aomine nodded.

"Wanna wait until the match is over?"

Aomine whimpered and hung his head down low. He still wanted to play, damn it. He continued to listen to what they said.

"Ah, Riko-san, thanks for coming," Aomine heard his coach say.

"Hmm? Where's your ace?"

Aomine was curious. Did something happen to Kagami?

"Ah… you see he can't be here today…" Riko replied.

"Did he get injured?"

"Ehh… not exactly…" Aomine can hear the nervousness in her voice, and then he heard it. "Kagami-kun!" Kuroko cried.

He also smelt it.

Aomine growled. Kise frowned and took Aomine's leash. "Nekominecchi?" He asked nervously. Aomine just kept on growling.

_This is my territory._

* * *

Kuroko was struggling to get Kagami into the gym, but it was just too hard. Someone his size couldn't possibly pull a tiger. Nope.

Kagami growled and was refusing to move, no matter how much Kuroko pulled. "Kagami-kun, I'll get angry!" Kuroko frowned, and Kagami moved slowly, although still reluctantly.

The Touou basketball team were shocked. Apparently Kagami was the tiger that Kuroko was trying to get into the gym.

"… Riko-san…" Imayoshi started.

"I don't even know how," Riko sighed. "All I know was that Kuroko appeared with a tiger in a leash and said it was Kagami. Speaking of aces, where yours?"

"Ah, I can't find him," Momoi spoke up, "He didn't come to school today and he hasn't been answering."

Riko sighed. Today just had to go wrong.

Kuroko managed to get Kagami into the gym when Kagami just rushed forward, breaking free of Kuroko's grip.

At the same time, Aomine came rushing out of the storeroom, Kise losing his grip on the leash.

"KAGAMI-KUN!"

"NEKOMINECCHI!"

The two large cats met at the center of the gym, where the two basketball teams were meeting.

Aomine curled his lips to show his teeth, and Kagami let out a low growl.

"Neko…minecchi?" Imayoshi and Riko said at the same time as they heard Kise cry out. Kuroko tried to get near Kagami but the tiger growled at him, and Kuroko stayed back.

Kise caught up, but didn't go close. "Um, sumimasen, but isn't that Aomine-san?" Sakurai asked. Kise nodded and the whole basketball team screamed, "EEEEHHHH?!"

"But all he had was ears and a tail on Saturday! How did he…?" Sakurai asked again, shocked.

"I don't know. I think it was some cake he ate or something." Kise replied quickly, more worried about the two large cats.

"Is that… Kagamicchi?" Kise asked soon, and Kuroko nodded.

The two predators were staring down each other, and Aomine started growling, ears flattening back and tail whipping back and forth furiously.

Kagami also started to growl, and the two cats crouched, and suddenly they jumped at each other.

Teeth, claws and roars were flying; the two writhed and twisted about before breaking apart. Before they could attack again, Kise stepped in front of Aomine and Kuroko stepped in front of Kagami, both yelling, "Stop!"

Aomine looked furious, but Kise stood firmly in his way. Kagami narrowed his eyes at Kuroko.

"What... what's going on?" Imayoshi demanded.

"Kagami-kun said he ate some cake thing he found in his kitchen and then he took a nap. He woke up with tiger ears and tail." Kuroko explained.

"Same, " Kise nodded, "Then the next day Aominecchi became a black panther."

Kuroko nodded at Kise's words.

"So now both our aces have become cats?" Riko said, sighing.

Aomine calmed down, but he was still glaring at Kise. "I think Aomine just became overprotective of his territory. This is his gym after all. He can't just let another predator in."

"What do you mean his gym?" Wakamatsu roared, "This gym doesn't belong to him, it belongs to everyone!"

Aomine shot a glare at Wakamatsu and roared. Wakamatsu backed down a bit. "He can still understand our words, but he just can't speak them," Kuroko explained.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to share your space for a while, Nekominecchi," Kise said, frowning.

Aomine silently glared at Kise.

"You have no choice."

He still continued glaring at Kise.

"If you don't, no sex for a month once you turned back."

The Seirin team were shocked. "K-kise and Aomine?" Kiyoshi said, stunned.

Kise had a determined look on his face.

Aomine continued his stare for a few seconds before turning his head away and growling.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said simply.

Kagami narrowed his eyes.

Kuroko let out a dark aura, and Kise could almost swear he saw Akashi and a pair of scissors. He and Aomine shivered a little.

Kagami turned his head and looked at the opposite direction.

The two boys got out of the way of the two predator cats. Aomine and Kagami gave each other a glance before snapping their heads back to the place they turned to.

Aomine walked towards one end of the gym and Kagami walked towards the other. The two boys sighed and followed after their boyfriends.

"You can continue your game, Riko-san," Kuroko said while passing by his coach.

"Ah, okay," she said, slightly numb at the sight of the delicate boy handling a large tiger.

* * *

It had started raining outside as the two teams played a fierce match. It was difficult with their aces both unable to play.

After a while, Aomine got up, and Kise followed, worried about what he would do. The teams were in their half-game break, and watched as the Black Panther made its way towards Kagami.

The tiger was lying stretched out on the floor and became aware of the panther moving closer and watched him warily. Aomine stared at Kagami before moving and lying down beside Kagami, face facing the tiger's tail as he rested his head on Kagami's lower back. Kagami looked over at the panther before doing the same.

Kuroko was shivering as well, and Kise disappeared for a while and came back with two basketball windbreakers.

He handed Kuroko one and wore one himself, marveling at how much bigger Aomine was.

Kuroko sat with his knees and feet together and stretched the windbreaker over his legs. Aomine was rather large after all.

"Heeeeh I wanna do that too," Kise pouted. Kuroko just smiled, "You're too big, Kise-kun."

Kise continued pouting. The rain was making the gym rather chilly for those that weren't playing, even the coaches and the two cats.

The two cats started napping throughout the whole second half of the game. They woke up when the last whistle was blown.

"Tie! Seirin and Touou, 98 points!" Someone yelled.

Aomine turned to see the teams, and they were all shaking hands with each other. Aomine got up and saw the two boys wearing his windbreakers and made a curious sound.

Kise looked up and smiled. Aomine laid down again and rested his head on Kise's lap, apologizing for before.

Kise just fondly rubbed his neck, and watched as Kagami also went to apologize to Kuroko by giving the pale blue-haired boy a big lick. Kuroko hugged Kagami's neck and Kise chuckled.

Seirin was getting ready to go. "Kuroko!" Hyuga shouted, "We're leaving!"

"Oh, okay," Kuroko replied. He took Kagami by his leash, and before he left, he said, "See you later Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

Kise waved goodbye and Aomine made noise. Aomine was starting to like making weird noises.

Kise and Aomine stayed back and the team started to surround them.

"So, Kise," Imayoshi said, "When is he gonna turn back?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Kise frowned as he took the collar off Aomine. Aomine looked at the rest of the team silently.

Imayoshi sighed. "Do  _you_ have any idea?"

Aomine shook his head.

"I hope he changes back soon…" Kise said. Aomine laid his head back down on lap and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can keep supporting him. Wild cats eat a lot, don't they?"

Aomine's eyes snapped back open. He turned to look at Kise. The blonde gave Aomine a questioning look, who in turn gave him a solid, stone look. Kise couldn't read the panther's expression and just stared into those blue slitted eyes. Suddenly the panther wasn't on Kise's lap anymore. The team members got rammed out of the way as the panther fled the gym.

"Eh? Aomine's zero-to-max acceleration?" Imayoshi started, surprised at the panther suddenly dashing out.

" _AOMINE!"_ Kise shouted and ran after the panther. Kise tried to keep up, but being a panther, Aomine was faster than ever. Kise wasn't able to keep up even when he was still human, but he still ran.

It was still raining hard, and Kise couldn't see Aomine anymore.

Wakamatsu caught up with Kise. "We split up to find Aomine. I don't think it's going to be easy, but we'd try our best."

Kise nodded and Wakamatsu went left, so he took right.

He ran all over the neighborhood, but he still couldn't find his panther.

* * *

Midorima and Takao were outside Midorima's apartment. They had gone out to get Midorima's lucky item and it suddenly started raining. They got slightly wet in the rain.

Midorima immediately tossed Takao a towel so he can dry off, while he himself got into a new set of clothes. They had settled down with a cup of coffee and started their homework. Takao had a habit of hanging around Midorima whenever there was homework to be done because Midorima was so damn smart.

They had settled down when they heard scratching noises on the door. Annoyed, the green-haired man got up.

Midorima opened the door, and sitting there was a panting wet panther.

"…" Midorima stared at Aomine for a few seconds before asking, "Aomine?"

"Huh? How'd you know that's Aomine? Are you psychic?" Takao commented.

The panther looked up and Midorima recognized those cocky blue eyes anywhere. He let the panther in and went to get another towel. Apparently that was not necessary, as Aomine just shook himself dry, getting his furniture wet. Midorima was starting to regret letting Aomine in. "Are you sure you should be letting a panther into your home Shin-chan?"

Midorima watched as the panther curled up in the chair that Aomine used to like to sit in. "That is Aomine all right."

* * *

Kise reached Aomine's apartment, and as expected, the Black Panther wasn't here. He closed the door without locking it and leaned against the hallway wall. He messaged all the GoM members about Aomine and hoped that they would reply.

He stood there for 5 minutes, desperately clutching his phone before he felt dizzy and sat down. He closed his eyes and he blacked out.

* * *

Aomine was curled up in his chair. Takao looked worriedly at the panther. "Is he gonna be okay, Shin-chan?"

Midorima continued scribbling on his worksheet. "You don't need to care about him. Focus on your work."

Takao gave Aomine a quick glance before returning his attention to his work.

Midorima heard his phone vibrate and flipped it open.

"Kise sent me a message. Do you want me to tell him that you're here?"

Aomine glared at Midorima and growled. He showed his teeth and Takao cowered behind the taller green-haired man.

"Even when he's not human he's scary as hell." Takao commented.

"I'm taking that as a no. Did you guys get into a fight?"

Aomine's fierce glare reduced to an expressionless face. He shook his head and hid his face under a paw.

Midorima sighed. "Those two always get into fights," he said under his breath.

"Really?" Takao's eyes widened.

Midorima nodded. "Usually they would go to Kuroko. I wonder why Aomine came to me."

Takao shrugged and continued to struggle with his English homework.

After a half hour, Aomine got really fidgety.

"If you're so worried, why not go back." Midorima stated.

Aomine peeked over his shoulder and considered it for a few seconds. He got off his chair and pawed the door. Midorima sighed and helped the panther to open the door. Aomine ran off to find Kise.

* * *

It was still drizzling outside. The first place that Aomine went was his own apartment. He tried to open the door with his paws, and was surprised that it was unlocked.

He saw Kise slumped in the hallway and he went over to check that he was all right.

He watched Kise's chest rise and fall. Breathing, check.

His eyes raked over Kise's clothes. Uninjured, check.

His attention was directed to Kise's slightly flushed face. He nuzzled his neck, and when he couldn't feel anything, he gave it a lick.

To be sure, he licked Kise's forehead as well. One thought passed through Aomine's mind.

_High Fever._

* * *

The hospital was as bustling as it should be. Nurses were flying here and there, patients walking here and there, occasional gurneys being pushed, etc.

Nothing however, could have prepared them for what was to come.

People screamed and ran away suddenly, and the nurse at the counter stood to see what was happening. She saw a panther carrying a person on its back. She slowly came out of the desk area and stood in front of the panther. "I-is he injured?"

The panther shook its head. The nurse was surprised that it could understand her.

"Sick?"

Nod.

"Cough, flu…?"

Shake.

"Fever?"

Nod.

"Degree?"

The panther gave her a look that said, "What are you, stupid?"

"Uh, follow me." The nurse led the panther to a room. She put the panther and its patient as priority. Why?

Because it's a fucking panther. That's why.

She got another nurse to help lift Kise onto the bed and they took his temperature. The panther was at the far end of the room, pacing about nervously.

The other nurse left to get some cool packs and a towel. The first nurse asked, "Do you want some water?"

Shake.

"Food?"

Shake.

"Towel, blanket, pillow?"

Shake.

"You sure?"

Nod.

"You sure you really don't need anything?"

Nod.

"Okay then. If anything just uh… Show them my name pin." The nurse removed her name pin and placed it on the table.

The panther stared at her. It didn't move to take the pin. "I have an extra," she said, reading its mind.

The panther moved and took its pin. It retreated to the corner with the pin and curled up there.

Aomine kept quiet throughout the whole time, making sure not to disturb the other patients or draw attention to him self.

The other nurse came in and dried Kise's hair and removed his windbreaker. She tried to dry his clothes by patting him down as well. She then put the cool pack on Kise's forehead and she threw a glance at Aomine.

He gave her a curious look and she said nervously, "U-um, if he wakes up, c-call Sahara-san, okay?"

Aomine looked at the name pin.  _Sahara Tsuki._

He nodded. The nurse quickly left the room.

Aomine walked towards the bed and rose on hind legs. He brought his front paws up and draped over Kise's right arm. Resting his head on the bed, Aomine fell asleep.

_I hope you get well soon._

* * *

Kise woke up. He felt groggy and heavy. Kise felt something and turned to his right.

He smiled. "Aominecchi," he said softly.

He patted Kise's head with his left hand before falling back asleep.

* * *

Aomine woke up with a poke. "Um, sir? I think sitting on the chair would be more comfortable."

Aomine looked up. It was that Sahara person. The blue-haired man noticed his position, and it was uncomfortable as hell. He  _was_ kneeling beside a bed after all. Aomine stood and he felt much taller than before. Holding his hands up in front of his face, he turned to look at Sahara.

She gave a 'may I help you?' face. "Oh, uh yeah. Thanks." Aomine grumbled. He sat down on the armchair near the window, his knees aching from kneeing by Kise's bed.

"Um, did you see a Black Panther here?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh that was me," Aomine gave her back her name pin.

"Eh?" She said, confused.

Aomine chuckled, "It was a long story. Sorry for striking terror in your heart."

"Ah, i-its okay… I think…" Sahara replied, unsure.

Aomine smiled, "Thanks for helping me."

She gave a polite bow and reminded him, "Remember, when he wakes up you have to tell me."

Aomine nodded and the nurse scurried out.

Aomine looked at himself, he was wearing the clothes he was wearing before he turned into a panther, a white shirt and track pants. They managed to clean themselves up and put on some clothes after their… exciting night activity.

Turning his gaze from himself to the sleeping blonde, he smiled to himself. Kise looked so rested and at peace.  _He always looked like that when he sleeps,_ Aomine thought.

Kise shifted to face Aomine, giving the currently human man the chance to study his face even more.

He was staring intensively at his face before he stared at the golden eyes staring at him.

"Aominecchi," Kise said, drowsy.

"Stay here," Aomine said, standing. He went outside to the counter. "Uh, is Sahara-san here?"

The nurse nodded and went into a patient's room. She emerged with said nurse and she smiled. "Panther-kun! Is he awake?"

Aomine nodded and Sahara went to get the fever medicine. He retreated back into Kise's room.

"Where did you go?" Kise said softly. "Nurse," Aomine said.

Kise smiled fondly, "I miss your voice."

Aomine ruffled Kise's hair and felt his forehead. The fever was still there, but not as high as before.

Sahara came in with a cup of water and a cup of pills.

"Here, take these. You should feel better by tomorrow," she handed Kise the cups, and Kise took the medicine.

Aomine looked at the clock. It was 10.45, and it was dark outside. He stretched, since he did have a rather peaceful 3-hour nap.

"You should go home, Aominecchi. I don't think you can stay here the whole night."

Aomine gave Kise a peck on the forehead and a nod. "I'll come back in the morning."

"You have school!" Kise complained.

"You're more important."

Kise flushed several shades of red. Aomine chuckled and exited his room.

Kise ducked his head under the blanket out of embarrassment.

* * *

Aomine threw the keys on the coffee table after locking his door. There was a huge puddle of water in the hallway, from when he and Kise came in. Grabbing a towel, he dumped it on the floor and shuffled on it, too lazy to bend down and dry the floor properly.

Then, he took a shower because he smelt like rain and damp clothes.

Wearing fresh, warm clothes, he snuggled in bed. He sighed, comfortable. He fell asleep soon, since it was a high-energy afternoon, even though he just had a nap.

He had a dreamless sleep as usual.

* * *

Aomine walked into the room as Kise was eating breakfast. Sahara was there, checking on him.

"Sahara-san," Aomine greeted.

"Ah, Panther-kun! Good morning," the brunette smiled. "Kise-kun's fever has gone down. He can be discharged by this afternoon."

Sahara left the two men alone, and Kise snickered. "Panther-kun?"

"Shut up," Aomine grumbled.

Kise continued giggling, "Pantherminecchi! Hyououminecchi!"*

"S-shut up!" Aomine shouted, kneading Kise's head with his knuckles, "That's way too many syllables for a nickname!"

Sahara sat at her seat behind the counter, watching the two men mock each other and sighed, watching the two men. "It's so nice to be a fujoshi."

* * *

Kise and Aomine had the whole day ahead of them, and they spent it trying to find new ways to get rid of the meat in Aomine's fridge.

"Just eat all of it," Aomine had said. "I'll grow fat, Hyououminecchi!" Kise complained.

"You won't because you play basketball you dumbass!" Aomine retaliated, "And why're you still calling me Hyououminecchi?!"

"A model needs to control what he eats!" Kise fought back, "And I can call you whatever I want!"

And thus a few shouts and mocking names were thrown around the apartment.

* * *

Kise came out of the shower in only a towel as usual and looked around the dark bedroom. "Aominecchi?" He asked, worriedly. The apartment was eerily quiet. Wearing his clothes, Kise went to see if Aomine was still home.

The kitchen and living room were empty and dark, so Kise returned to the bedroom. As soon as he went in however, he heard a click and he whirled around. Aomine was standing at the door, his blue eyes glowing in the dark. Kise backed up as Aomine approached.

Aomine had the aura of a predator trapping his prey, and Kise felt like prey right now.

Kise tripped on his own feet while backing away, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Before he could get up, Aomine pinned him down. Licking his lips, he said huskily before smirking, "Let's have some fun now, hm?"

Golden eyes stared into blue ones as Aomine's hand slid up his shirt while his other held Kise's two wrists. "Wh-where did you come from?" Kise asked nervously.

"I was following you the whole time."

"Eh? Seriously? I didn't hear you."

"Lets just say," Aomine bent down and nibbled an ear, making Kise shiver, "I learnt a few things from being a panther."

_I hope that's the only thing that he learned,_ Kise thought.

Aomine moved to cover Kise's lips before he could say anything else, not feeling in the mood to talk. Forcing his tongue into Kise's mouth, it skimmed over his teeth and palate before dancing with Kise's own. Kise relaxed, since usually Aomine's as rough as sandpaper when it comes to sex.

Breaking the kiss, the lips moved down to lick and suck Kise's neck, the blonde lolling his head to one side so Aomine could get more of his neck. The dark-skinned man made a few marks here and there before rising to see Kise's face.

The blonde was flushed and panting, eyes drooped. Aomine could see only a ring of sun gold around the black pupils and saliva was trailing down his chin. Aomine turned his gaze to his neck, where Kise's pale skin was dotted with red bruises.

Aomine let go of Kise's wrists to take off the model's shirt. "Why did you even bother wearing clothes?" Aomine smirked.

"B-because I can't go around your apartment buck-ass nude looking for you, " Kise pouted.

"Sure you can. You practically live here too anyways."

"That's because you—eep!" Kise squealed, as Aomine put his mouth over a nipple.

One knee came up between Kise's leg and started rubbing. The blonde whimpered, his two hands coming up to tangle with Aomine's blue hair.

Once Aomine got Kise's pants undone, he slid them down. Aomine let go of Kise's nipple to ask one question: "Commando?"

Kise flushed all the way down to his neck. "I uh, was in a hurry… Kind of."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was!"

"I was here, Kise," Aomine reminded him, smirking. "You deliberately left out your underwear as you put your clothes on. You didn't look like you were in a rush to me."

Kise turned impossibly redder.

Aomine gave Kise his best predator grin before turning his gaze to the hardening cock in front of him.

"Looks like someone is waking up."

"Aominecchi!" Kise groaned, "Stop talking about my dick like it's a person!"

"If it was a person, I wouldn't be doing this," Aomine said, before engulfing it with his mouth.

Kise threw his head back and moaned, fingers almost tearing out tufts of blue hair.

Kise could feel his tongue licking around his length, teasing the slit, and it made him go crazy. Aomine knew it would make him go crazy, because when it comes to Kise Ryouta, he knows where to push and prod.

Letting go with a pop, Aomine studied his face, an arm draped over his eyes, but not fully so he could see Kise looking down at him with lust-filled eyes.

"You wanna do this here or…" Aomine jerked his head towards the bed.

"You're actually asking?" Kise was shocked. Aomine would bend him over anything and everything no matter how much the blonde protested.

"Just choose," Aomine looked away, slightly embarrassed. Kise chuckled. "The bed, isn't it obvious?"

Aomine helped Kise up, and Kise noticed that he was completely naked, whereas Aomine still had every single piece of clothing on him. He also noticed the tent that Aomine was sporting.

Sitting on the bed, Kise watched as Aomine opened the drawer to bring out a bottle of lube that they always kept there. Shedding his clothing, he pushed Kise down on the bed before settling in between his legs and lubing up his fingers.

Kise watched with lust-covered eyes, and his heart started beating faster than ever. Aomine leaned down to kiss Kise as he shoved 3 fingers into Kise's entrance at once.

Kise frowned in pain.  _Okay, so I was wrong about him being more considerate._

Soon, the pain started to become pleasure as Aomine quickly found his prostate. Kise gasped and squeezed his legs into Aomine's sides.

Aomine started stretching Kise, and all Kise could do was watch Aomine as he concentrated on his butt. He also realized that Aomine was breathing as hard as him.

After a few more stretches, Aomine reached for the lube again and slicked up his own hard cock and leaned forward, supporting himself with one hand.

Steering it with one hand, Aomine slid into Kise and the blonde's breath hitched.

"Tight… Ryou…" Aomine grunted as Kise struggled to relax. Soon, Aomine started to feel it get slightly looser and started moving. Kise moaned eyes scrunched up tight.

Gripping Kise's hips, he prevented the blonde from moving and taking control of him. With each thrust, Aomine hit that perfect spot that made Kise see stars. Kise reached out with his hands and Aomine bent lower so Kise can wrap his arms around Aomine's neck.

"Dai…Daiki," Kise moaned as Aomine let go off his hips and settling one beside Kise's head and one went to Kise's cock.

He started jerking off Kise as his pace sped up, earning more moans and his name, and then Kise was arching into Aomine, spurting his come over their stomachs.

Aomine breathed Kise's name into his ear as he let go of his load deep inside Kise. He slid out of Kise and rolled over to his side. Too lazy to do anything else, he curled up against Kise and fell asleep.

* * *

Aomine woke up to his alarm, throwing it to the far side of his room. Bringing the blonde in his bed closer to him, he snoozed for 10 minutes before the alarm started ringing again. Kise stirred, and Aomine buried his nose in Kise's hair.

" 'Minecchi, leggo," Kise said, voice thick with sleep. Aomine only tightened his grip, refusing to wake.

Kise started to struggle now, but the blue-haired man turned and pinned him under his body.

Refusing to give up even though he was flattened under Aomine's body, Kise still struggled, but immediately stopped when Aomine gave a long lick up Kise's neck.

"You sure you wanna get up now?" Aomine whispered into his ear.

Kise was tired. Not only did he just have sex before school, he was also  _late_ for school and to top it off, he was forced to make breakfast because it was his turn to make breakfast, even though he was the one who had to make breakfast for the past few days since Aomine had no opposable thumbs, or fingers for that fact.

He was frying the bacon that he had bought in bulk a few days ago when a pair of hands slid around his waist.

"Hyououminecchi," Kise greeted, and Aomine just replied with a grunt. Leaning his head on Kise's shoulder, he continued to bother him by breathing down his neck and pressing his still damp hair into Kise's ear.

Stealing Kise's pair of chopsticks, Aomine was about to go for a cooked bacon strip still in the pan when Kise slapped his hand. "No," Kise reprimanded.

Aomine pouted and Kise took his chopsticks back.

_Huh, since when did that work?_ Kise thought.

Turns out it didn't.

Kise picked up the bacon slice and was about to put it on a plate when Aomine grabbed his hand, raised it to his face and ate the piece of bacon.

"Hyououminecchi!" Kise whined. Aomine just smirked and let go of Kise.

He sat at the table, not caring that he was already late for school and rested his cheek on his palm, watching his boyfriend make him breakfast.

When Kise was done, he let the frying pan soak in water before bringing the food to the table. Aomine reached for the back of Kise's head and brought him down for a thank you kiss. Kise smiled and sat down and dug into his food.

They separated ways after they reached the main road. Kise sped off to school while Aomine took his time. He got multiple scoldings about not coming to school for a few days straight and the basketball team was glad to know he was human again.

Kasamatsu hounded Kise for being late and having sex before school (he noticed the numerous amounts of hickeys Aomine was so fond of giving).

* * *

Midorima heard from Kise that everything was fine now and that Aomine had changed back, although he didn't really know why. He had also heard from Kuroko that Kagami was normal again. The green-haired man pushed his glasses up his nose and dialed a number.

" _Hello Shintarou,"_ a calm voice that managed to make Midorima shiver said.

"It was your doing, wasn't it?"

" _Hmm? What did I do?"_

"You turned Aomine into a panther and Kagami into a tiger."

" _Are you okay, Shintarou? People can't turn into animals."_

"I've seen them, and I know that they were Aomine and Kagami. Kise and Kuroko have also confirmed that it was true. What did you do, Akashi?"

" _Hmmm, I just wanted to teach them a lesson, Shintarou."_

"Kagami and Kuroko I understand, but what I don't understand is Aomine and Kise."

Midorima heard a chuckle on the other line,  _"That was just for fun. Better be careful, Shintarou. For all you know, you can be next."_

Akashi hung up.

Midorima gulped and went to find Takao. Cancers aren't very lucky today, and he doesn't think that the lucky item is going to help him now.


End file.
